The Child of the Moon
by Snowski
Summary: The Moon had two children; Day and Night. They worked together to keep the world in harmony and balance. But alas Day was slayed and the 'Dark Ages' was born. Learn Night's journey through both the past and present. Will the Guardians help him? Will he ever escape Pitch? Original Male Character (OMC). I don't own ROTG.


**A/N:**** Hello everybody! Here's a new story for the holidays! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Child of the Moon<p>

Chapter 1

_The Moon had two children; Day and Night. They worked together to keep the world in harmony and balance. They each wandered the earth keeping with their respective times in order. Sadly neither has ever meet the other in the entirety of their immortal lifetime._

_It was before that dark ages, when the world was at the peak of peace and prosperity. Only the two spirits to guard the inhabitants of this planet. Miserably, all good things must come to an end…_

_It was all do to a slip of control. Night was fooled by the shadows. He followed them to a dark empty cavern. They duped him into staying to rest from his lengthy journey. To slow done, take a nap, rest his feet._

_While coaxing Night to sleep, the shadows absorbed his leaking power and took form of a new spirit. One much darker and less set on aiding the world. The new born spirit fled, leaving Night alone._

_The shady spirit gave himself a name and a purpose; to destroy. His first self-proclaimed quest was to rid the world of Day. So that the shadows may rule the planet…_

**Present Time**

Night took form as a young man; an appearance of maybe 16-17 though he has already lived hundreds of thousands of immortal years. Shaggy raven hair rested on his head as wavy as the clouds above his head. His dark bangs covered the steel colored eyes as he made no attempt to push them out of his face.

His soft features of his face complemented his lithe form. His body robed with a navy long sleeved shirt with matching plaid cotton pants. Lower half of his face covered with a large fluffy stripped purple and white scarf.

He usually wandered through forests and deserts; staying fair away from noisy civilization. During the day immediate sleep fell over the immortal. He'd find either a dark cave or a hallow tree trunk to snooze in.

It was on a particular winter night when he came across a small clearing rested. In the middle of the clearing rested old wooden bed frame. Being slightly curious, he walked cautiously over to the wood structure.

He ran his fair hand over the surface of the headboard. The old cracked wood decided to be cruel as a splinter pierced his skin. He flinched in surprise and brought his hand to his face. He inspected the speck of grey poking out of his finger.

He pulled it out slowly as his lips grew into a small frown. He let his hand drop to his sides and looked up to the moon. He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. Dawn was approaching. Night left the bed frame and hustled to find a hollow tree. In his opinion those were always the most comfortable.

After finding a tree to nestle in, the raven haired immortal bared himself of the thick scarf. He waved his hand over the fabric as it transformed into a fluffy blanket. He rested against the back of the tree and curled up with his knees to his chest. Night took one more longing look at the moon before going into a blissful sleep.

.:\/:.

Pitch paced from one shadow to the next. It had been to many years since had been forced to flee. The guardians overpowering his shadows. If only there was a way. A way to defeat at least one of them. That should cause a domino effect of their own falling.

He continued to ponder the thought when he heard his bed frame creak. He abruptly stopped his pacing and looked up at the ceiling. He felt the movements of whatever was up there. It was strange; he could sense no fear of any sorts.

He smiled wickedly. "This could be fun."

He quickly dissolved into the shadows and reappeared on the surface. The bright sun shone done at all the beings bellow, declaring morning time. The boogeyman quickly fled to a nearby tree and hid in its shadows.

He glanced at his surroundings. He noticed one rather large tree with a hollow trunk. He strolled up to the elderly tree and peaked inside. His eyes widened at the sight of a bright purple and white ball. He soon realizes that it was a person sleeping.

Pitch tilts his head to the side. How odd; for a person to sleep in the middle of the woods. Not only that but during daytime. He reached out his hand to lift the blanket. He gasped at the charming young male before him; fair skin a midnight locks.

After regaining his composure Pitch gently shook the boy's shoulder. Perhaps he could wake the spirit up and deduce why he was here. But he just seemed that he wouldn't wake. He tried various things from calling out to him and poking at the smooth skin.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh this will most definitely be fun."

He picked up the bundle of blankets and boy and carried him back to his lair.

.:\/:.

It wasn't until exactly at dusk when Night woke up. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He was laying on a soft surface rather than the hard soil. His eyes fluttered open and he calmly looked around; trying to identify where he was.

The bed he rested on had black cotton sheets with gray cased pillows. The floor was black stone carrying throughout the whole room. Creamy gray walls complementing the natural smooth rock. No lights nor lanterns were in the room.

Night wrapped himself with his magical blanket/scarf. He hopped off the bed and locked at his bare feet. The cold sensation left a tingling feeling. He strolled to the only exit; a large archway opening.

The immortal spirit gasped. He was in a large open cavern. The ceiling was high and chiseled stone throughout the entire space. Many bird cages hung from the ceiling and a globe was centralized underneath them.

Still lugging around his heavy blanket, Night strode over to globe with a curious gaze. He reached out to touch the cold metal; his hand over the glowing gold dots. He tilts his head to the side as drags his hands down North America.

"Each light his a child, a child that believes."

Night flinched in surprise and pulled his hands immediately back under his blanket.

"A child that believes in_ spirits_." Venom laced the phrased.

Night timidly looked around and spotted a figure but a few feet behind him. "You… can see… me?" the gentle voice barely spoke above a whisper. The raven haired

immortal rarely spoke, his voice box that has hardly ever been used.

"Oh, I can see you. You a spirit that I have never seen before and yet I sense a familiarity."

Night shivered, the deep, husk voice sending shivers down his back.

"Care to… introduce yourself?"

Night couldn't help but be skeptical at first. The stranger's dark demeanor and the sly smirk his lips formed. He mentally shrugged, why not? The spirit had never meant another, so what could be the harm in befriending him?

"I- I'm formally known as Dusk Nightfall but people just call me Night."

"What a pretty name for a pretty spirit." The stranger cooed.

A crimson blush easily came to rest on the pale milky cheeks as he stuttered out a quiet 'thank you.'

"I guess it only fair that I acquaint myself as well. I am Pitch, Pitch Black." The dark skinned spirit straightened out his back and held his head high with pride.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** So what did you think? Please let me know and review! I don't own anything except for my OC. Have a wonderful holiday! Snowski.**


End file.
